happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrong Side of the Tracks (LMF version)
Dandelion and Conker enter Patrick Star's carnival, followed by Smarty, who is looking for money with a metal detector. Flamey, wearing a cone hat, drags Lammy onto a roller coaster, much against her wishes. They, along with Spongebob and Sonic, enjoy the ride (with the exception of Lammy) until they come to a sudden stop. Patrick walks by on the opposite side of the track and Lammy vomits upwards, leading everyone to realize they're upside down. Despite Patrick dislodging part of the cart (and a wheel) from the track, all four make it off the ride safely. Patrick places a "broken" sign by the entrance to the roller coaster and slips on Lammy's vomit, which has landed on the ground nearby. Smarty continues his search for money, becoming disappointed when his metal detector leads him to the detached wheel from Lammy and Flamey's cart. Patrick gets to work on his roller coaster, laying down a piece of missing track. He can't find a hairpin that goes in to hold the tracks together, as it has fallen to the ground where Smarty discovers it. Patrick decides to jam his pencil in the hole, figuring it'll work just as well. He next begins hammering a part of the track while Conker the Squirrel sits nearby, eating chocolate. The hammering causes the stopper on a cart, which is on a small hill in the track, to come dislodged. The cart rolls down and flies off a part of the track that has fallen off, knocking Conker away. He flies into, and is impaled on, a ringtoss peg, forced to watch his heart slowly stop beating. Wavey manages to land a ring around the peg Conker is on and celebrates, showing no concern for Conker's well being. As Smarty continues his search for money, a balloon-carrying Bowtie walks up to Patrick, who is holding a wooden board with nails sticking out of it. Smarty finds a nail with his detector and tosses it away in frustration, popping Bowtie's balloon. Patrick, startled by the noise, turns around and hits Bowtie in the head with the nails in the board. Oblivious to what happened, Patrick walks away with Bowtie still stuck to the board. Later, Patrick looks at the blueprints for what the roller coaster is supposed to look like and then looks at his own roller coaster. The tracks are twisted and incomplete, but Patrick decides the roller coaster is ready for riding. Patrick removes the "broken" sign and sends a three cart coaster on its way. Wavey and Flamey sit in the first cart, Dandelion and Flaky sit in the second cart, and Nic and Fang sit in the third cart. Everything goes well until the pencil Patrick jammed in the track breaks, causing a portion of the track to fall off. When the six riders reach it, the carts break up. Flamey and Wavey keep moving forward, unaware of any problem, while the others fall down onto another section of the track. They land on a hill in the track and balance perfectly, but the carts become disconnected, sending Dandelion and Flaky forward and Nic and Fang backwards. Meanwhile, Flamey and Wavey come upon a small tunnel in the track. Wavey ducks while Flamey keeps his arms in the air, losing his hands when they hit the sides of the tunnel. Flamey screams in pain and Wavey looks at Flamey, then his right nub and laughs mockingly at Flamey, who falls out of the cart when he passes out (or dies) from blood loss. Wavey begins screaming, however, as he discovers he is riding straight toward a wall of glass. He crashes through the wall and emerges, cut in half by a large piece of glass. Patrick is awoken from a nap as Nic and Fang ride by, screaming. Patrick gets on a handcar and begins following them around the twisted and confusing track, soon finding himself being followed by Nic and Fang. When he comes upon a string with flags hanging above the track, he grabs on, flips around, lands in Nic and Fang's cart, and holds onto the string as they slow to a stop. He gets out of the car, but he loses his balance and falls off the edge of the track. He lets go of the string, which hooks on the cart and launches the weasels away. Fang flies into the turnstyle that sits at the entrance to the park, shredding him to death. Nic lands just short of the turnstyle and laughs at his fortune. The cart, however, flies down and knocks her into the turnstyle, where she suffers the same fate as her brother. Patrick sits up on the track he's fallen on and jumps to his feet when he sees Dandelion's and Flaky's cart heading for him. He braces himself and pushes back on the cart, trying to get it to stop. He keeps moving backwards, however, and is slowly filed down to nothing by the friction, stopping the cart as it teeters on the edge of the track. Below, Smarty finally finds a coin and picks it up, pointing his metal detector skyward as he does. The metal detector begins beeping rapidly as the cart Dandelion and Flaky are in crushes him. Flaky and Dandelion die from the crash and Patrick's head lands on Dandelion's head, resembling the cone Flamey wore earlier. A photo is taken and ends up in a frame from Patrick's giftshop. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images